


How to Woo Your SO

by MarchWindsAprilShowers



Series: Quote Prompts [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Quote Challenge, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, catcalling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchWindsAprilShowers/pseuds/MarchWindsAprilShowers
Summary: “Damn, that smile! You know, I like you most with a smile...and without clothes!”“Stop talking shit to me! You suck at it!"





	How to Woo Your SO

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IcePrincesChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcePrincesChan/gifts).



The island they docked at had the worst tropical weather and the loudest seagulls. The sun was so bright it was almost blinding, its rays burning everything it could touch. The breezes weren’t the least bit cool, the disappointing saving grace. At least the humidity was so low, it could be nonexistent. The cold water that rocked the Sunny was more than tempting.

It wasn’t like Usopp and Sanji could just leave- it was their turn to keep watch while their crew members went to town. They had to stay outside too and suffer the weather’s wrath. Although Usopp’s hair that was tied up in a bun would survive at least (because of the lack of moisture), Sanji would leave today sunburned. Even though he’s laying in a hammock under one of the trees, his skin would easily lose the battle.

The sniper set up a chair, an easel, a blank canvas, and some oil paints on the lawn. He was currently sketching some kind of large, ravenous creature instead of the palm trees or the town. A dragon maybe? The older man couldn’t tell when he glanced over. His lover’s concentration didn’t phase as this is what he had been doing since their crew left.

“Is it hot out here, or is it just you?” He calls loudly, and was only tempted to say more when he was being ignored. He thought of a better catcall. “Hey, baby, why don’t you work those talented hands on me?”

The cook became a little hopeful when he saw the pencil stop moving, but was disappointed when it was only because Usopp need to look how it was going so far. It was a sign that Sanji needed to keep going- he _loves_ annoying him.

Sanji whistled. “I may be a chef, but you’re more delicious than anything I can make!”

The cook snorted when he saw shoulders tense and the grip on his pencil tighten, but it wasn’t enough to make him turn around.

 _“Damn,_ that _smile!_ You know, I like you most with a smile...and without clothes!”

Usopp finally looked over his shoulder, not _seriously_ glaring at his lover’s smirk because he’s trying not to laugh. “Stop talking shit to me!” He growled and would have thrown something if he had anything worthy within reach. “You suck at it!”

“But the back of your neck is _sexy._ It’s hard to resist a bad boy who’s a good man.”

“What does that even _mean?”_

“Come over here and find out.”

“If I come over there, will you let me concentrate?”

“Depends.”

Usopp made that annoyed sigh of his, making his lover mentally high five himself for successfully irritating him. He put his stuff down and trudged over to the hammock. His hands were planted on his hips, looking for Sanji to tell him what the hell he wanted. The sniper was only able to do this briefly before he was suddenly pulled in.

Before he could protest, the sniper was pressed up against the cook and kissed. It felt nice, especially under the shade which was a reminder of the heat Usopp tried to ignore. He pulled away from the kiss first, only to have what he interrupted continue on his neck.

“I just ha-have _one_ question.” He says, jumping a little when teeth began nibbling. _“Why?”_

Sanji plants one more kiss for good measure before he answers. “Because.” He grins.

“That’s not an answer.” And that’s not just any grin. “Stop undressing me with your eyes!”

“Should I use my teeth instead?”

“What the fu- _no!”_ He began trying to wiggle out of the tight embrace, but to no avail.

“Just lay with me for a while.” Sanji says which makes his lover stop and look up at him. “We hardly ever get to be alone like this.” In the peace and quiet, without the threat of something separating or bothering them.

Usopp realized he was right, settling himself down. “That’s true.” He admits. It feels nice to finally reconnect.

It only lasted for maybe an hour before Luffy screaming and Chopper’s cackle could be heard.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, I feel like Sanji would def catcall Usopp just to be annoying. Thank you so much, IcePrincesChan! These quotes were and hilarious! I hope you liked this!:  
> 1/ “You know, I like you most with a smile... and without clothes.”  
> 2/ “Damn, that smile.”  
> 3/ “Stop undressing me with your eyes.... Use you teeth!”  
> 4/ “ It's hard to resist a bad boy who is a good man.”
> 
> Remember, if you've got a quote, please leave it in the reviews below or PM me! I welcome any and all kind of quotes!


End file.
